pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 5
Back at home, Ferb, Isabella, Timon, and Pumbaa started to get worried about Phineas when they promise him to becareful. She is also sad for him. Isabella: Please be okay. Timon turn to her to pat on her back. Timon: Don't worry. He'll be okay. Suddenly, they heard the car was parking when Candace came back without Phineas. She's chuckling evily when she's holding the disc. Isabella: Candace. Where's Phineas? Candace: Oh, he's probably went to see the movie on his own and now I'll have to wait til' mom gets home. Timon looked at the disc when she's holding it. Timon: What's that you're holding? Candace: What. Timon: The one you're holding in your back. She's started to get sweat when she's not answering. Timon: Tell me the truth or I'll call your friend about wearing your Ducky Momo costume. Candace: (gasp) You wouldn't dare! Timon: Oh really. There was a silent three seconds until he spoke up. Timon: HEY! IT'S THAT JEREMY OVER THERE!!! Candace: What! Where? She looked around and he snatched from her hand when he ran inside the house. Candace: What the...HEY!!! He's started to laughing while she get's angry and started to chasing him. Candace: GIMMIE BACK MY DISC!!! They running around through the living room, kicthen, and dining room. While she's looking for him, he's heading back to Isabella's house in his room where he close and locked the door. He took out his laptop to see what the disc looks like while he was laughing. Timon: (laugh) What a mook! She's just fell for it! Let's see what the disc that I can look. He turn on the laptop and put the disc in until it shows the same background where they build a rollercoaster, backyard beach, s'wniter, car wash, and more. He also saw Perry was driving his ship. Timon: Hey! Where did that monkey just video tape the entire summer. That's ridicilous. That's why she was hiding the...wait a minute! He realize when she tricked them to apologizing them before they left. He was crossed. Timon: I knew it! She tricked us. That lousy monkey tried to get us into trouble again. Well see how you like this disc. Before he switched, the tv screen on and it shows Major Monogram. Major Monogram: Hello Agent Timon. Timon: Oh, hi major. Uh... I was just... Major Monogram: We figured it out when somebody's stolen the disc from the dump yard. We've already video tape our security camera at the warehouse. I'm afraid you have to look at this. The screen showed when Timon was shocked that he saw Candace trade Phineas to Maleficent and she trade the disc to her. He knew when it was all her fault. Timon: But...I don't understand? Why did she... Major Monogram: Betrayed her family. I'm sorry, you must tell everyone. Monogram out. The screen was off. He switched the disc from projects into decoy. He decided to hide under his bed in his box where no can see it. He unlock the door and ran back to Flynn-Fletcher's house. He was about to open the door until she caught him in the act. She swipe the disc away from him. Candace: AHA! I'll take that, thank you very much. Timon: Well go ahead and show it to her, but it's not gonna work this time. Candace: Don't play toy with me. When mom see's this, Phineas and Ferb will be so BUSTED! (laughing evily) Timon is so annoyed when she's laughing evily until Ferb, Isabella, and Pumbaa went inside the house. Pumbaa: Why is she laughing like that? Timon: (whispering) She's crazy alright. Suddenly they heard the door was open when Linda came in. Linda: Hi kids. I'm home. Candace: Mom! You not gonna believe what I just found? Linda: Where did you get the disc? Candace: Well, long story. I'll tell you later, but right now you're gonna love this. She turn on the tv, put the disc in, they sit down on the couch, and when the tv is started until it shows the monkeys when they were slapping eachother. They knew it was funny, but Candace was crossed. Candace: What the... wha...what just happen? Linda: I can't believe you send me a monkeys. Candace: WHAT! She took the disc out and she realize it was a decoy disc. She turned and glared at him. Candace: YOU!! She grab him and shake him yelling at him. Candace: WHERE'S THE DISC? Timon: What disc? Candace: The disc you were hiding. Where is it? Timon: I can't tell you because it disappear. Candace: YOU WHAT!!! Linda: Candace. Will you put him down gently. She put him down and spoke to her. Candace: But mom. He took the disc away from me. Linda: What are you talking about? He would never do such things like that. Isabella turn to her and spoke to her about Phineas. Isabella: Mrs. Flynn, have you seen Phineas? Linda: I don't know sweetie, but I haven't. Suddenly, the door was open when Lawrance enter to the living room. Lawrance: Hello darling. How's your shopping spree. Linda: It was fine atcually, but have you seen Phineas? Lawrance: I don't know. Have you? She shook her heads and he turn to her. Lawrance: So Candace, have you seen him? There was a silent in six seconds while she's sweating. Candace: Oh...um...about that...well... Timon: She did it! Everyone looked surprised as they turned to Timon. Timon: She let him trade to those villains, to get her stupid evidence to get us into trouble. I saw it! They were confused while Candace started to get even more sweat. Linda: What are you talking about? Candace will never trade him. Timon: Watch me! He put the disc in where it shows Candace had trade Phineas to Maleficent and she gave the disc to her and vanish. Everyone was shocked when they realize it was Candace who betrayed her own family. Isabella was started to get tears. Isabella: Ph...Phineas. Linda and Lawrence looked at Candace. Candace was at a loss for words. Linda was the first to talk. Linda: You gave up your brother's life…just to get Phineas and Ferb into TROUBLE? HOW IN THE NAME COULD YOU THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOUR BROTHER WILL BE DEAD, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! Candace was speechless. Just speechless. She knew she had betrayed Phineas. She just didn't want to admit it. She started to say something. Candace: Bu-Bu-Bu-t….. Linda: BUT NOTHING! Phineas is not in trouble! But you are. And I demand Phineas to be returned once and for all!Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Disneydude94's page